100 Tales of Romance in Seattle
by The Lavender Rose
Summary: 100 One shots of our favourite Conduit pair! Felsin Fluff. Rated T for language.
1. Sleepy in Seattle

Fetch snuggled deeper into her pillow as she enjoyed her favourite part of Sundays, sleeping in. She was so content to just lay in bed the entire day when she suddenly felt a weight make the bed sink. She looked up in confusion, squinting in the sudden light, and saw Delsin sitting there looking annoyed. If anything she should be annoyed!

"Fetch." He said.

"Delsin," You whined. "What are you doing here! It's like 6:00 AM!"

"Fetch, it's 12:00. You were SUPPOSED to meet me and Eugene for coffee, but I guess sleeping is more important than your friend and you boyfriend." He said looking really pissed off.

Fetch sighed, "Look D, I had a long week! It's my first time working since I got my powers and I finally got a day off. I am sorry that I ditched you guys, but I am incredibly tired right now."

Delsin took a breath and got under the covers with her.

She looked at him oddly. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sleeping in." He grumbled while putting his arms around her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she snuggled into him. Yup, best part of Sundays.


	2. I thought I Lost You

**Note: I do not own** **any characters.**

There is nothing worse than the fear that the one you love most could be in peril. That they could be in danger and you have no clue where they were. Our Seattle hero had to face this fear one day.

It was an average day at the begging of Delsin's Tuesday. He shook hands, signed things, ate slept, all the things he was used to. Then he decided to visit his girlfriend, and that's when things took a turn for the worse.

He went up to her door and knocked. There was no answer. She didn't have anything planned today, at least not that he knew of. He took out his keys and went to unlock the door only to find it open. That is not a typical Fetch move.

When he stepped in the apartment tho, he felt like a bomb just dropped in his stomach.

Everywhere things were messed up. Clothes everywhere, papers on the floor. Fetch's purse on the ground and her makeup on the floor. He instantly went into rage mode.

Thunder and rain pattering could be heard outside as he ran across her apartment, yelling her name. He didn't care about the other tenants, all he cared about was her. When he realized he wasn't in there, he smoke dashed out of the apartment, and called Eugene.

When he said she wasn't with her, Delsin hung up his before he could speak further. He was not going to rest until he found her.

He searched all her favourite places, all the large neon signs and even went to her old sniper nest, but there was no sign of his neon Conduit. He was soaked to the bone and was about to lose it when his phone rang. It was Eugene.

_"Hey D. I think I have a lead on where she could be."_

"Where? Tell me!" He shouted. People were staring at him as if he lost it. And he did.

"_Check her work place. I'll send you the_ _address." _Then he hung up the phone.

Workplace? Oh. Delsin opened his messages and looked at the address then raced over to the location.

When he got to it, he noticed that it was a wedding dress store. He ran through the fancy glass door and went into the lobby.

Everyone inside was staring at him. Workers in dressy clothes and brides to be ready for there appointment. He could guess why, he probably looked like a mad man with soaked clothes and a deadly glint in his eyes. But the only thing that mattered was the pink haired girl standing there shocked. She was wearing a frilly pink blouse and black jeans with boots that were like a size negative zero.

"D? What are you doing here?" She asked in that voice he loved oh so much.

He walked over to her in three long strides and threw her over his shoulder.

"DELSIN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She shrieked as he walked outside.

When he out her down he was glaring at her and she got confused.

"What's wrong Smokes?" She asked with an adorable tilt to the head.

"What's wrong? What the hell happened to your apartment?!" He asked.

"What do you- Oh." She said. "Oh no, Delsin nothing happened. I was rushing to get ready this morning. I slept in and I couldn't find any of my uniforms for work."

"But, why didn't you have your purse!? Or your cell phone!?" He asked in exasperation.

"Sorry but I didn't have time." She said nearly in tears. "I didn't want to upset you or make you worried, I'm so sorry."

He felt a pang of sadness. He didn't want to make her upset. He was just worried sick. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Delsin wrapped his arms around her and said five words that made her heart warm.

"I thought I lost you."

And the there lips collided.


	3. Kitten

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Also this chapter has a big reference form First Light. You might not get if you haven't played it.**

I was a chilly day when Fetch decided she was absolutely bored. She already cleaned up her entire apartment, not to mention she baked everything she could have possibly baked! Yet there was nothing that could cure her boredom!

That is, until Delsin waltzed into her apartment, unannounced with a bag.

"Delsin? What are you doing here?" She said, eyeing the bag curiously.

"Fetch, have you ever wondered what you could do to make a change in the way people look at us Conduits?" He asked.

"Ummm... no." She said in response. "Where are you going with this? And what's in the bag?"

"Today, we are going to be volunteering at the local pet shelter!" He said with a bright smile.

If it weren't for the excitement in Delsin's eyes and how extremely bored she was, she might have said no.

So now she was having a blast. Her and Delsin walked dogs, played with bunnies and even got to see there aquarium. They have done so much things today, she was glad she said yes. It was almost closing time and they had one more thing to do before they left. But there was one thing that made Fetch's heart constrict.

When they walked into the cat room, her eyes instantly locked on a Burmese kitten in the corner sleeping. She instantly fell in love with it's colour. Chocolate brown. It's exactly what Brent had promised her. She wanted it.

She walked over to it, barely hearing Delsin question her. She sat in front of it and watched it. He was absolutely adorable.

"Fetch," Delsin said kneeling next to her, amusement filling his eyes. "What are you doing?" He looked from her to the kitten smirking.

"I want it, D." She said smiling. "I want this cat and I am not leaving without it."

He smiled at the cat who was now awake and staring at them with confused eyes.

"Well then. I will go talk to the lady." Then he walked out of the room.

Fetch Picked up the kitten and examined it. He had big green eyes, just like her brother's. She absolutely adored this. She was smiling like and idiot and probably in tears as she snuggled the kitten. She was giggling as the kitten meowed and purred. She never even noticed Delsin and the owner come in until she accidentally fell backwards sitting down with the kitten on her chest. She looked back to see them looking at her smiling. She felt like a big three year old.

"Well it seems you have a liking to Burmese kittens." The Lady said chuckling slightly. "Your friend here signed all the papers and everything. You can purchase some food and things for him here." She smiled and walked out.

She put the kitten down and grinned at him before jumping in his arms. She was so happy to have a boyfriend like him.

"So what are you going to name it?" Delsin asked.

"Brent." She smiled at the kitten. She now has the cutest kitten ever and the cutest boyfriend ever.


	4. Chills

**I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and Delsin was on his last stop of the night, the hospital.<p>

Sadly, while he was out partying, Fetch had been sick. Nothing fatal, but she did need hospital care. The saddest thing is that she can't see Brent, her poor little kitten, until the 28th. She had gotten surgery today and will be ready to leave soon, but had stay for Christmas. Pneumonia sucks.

So he was at her door and opened to see Fetch staring at the TV. She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Delsin.

All it took was two long strides and he was next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with thoughtful eyes.

"Like shit! This place is so boring and there food sucks!" She said irritated. "I can't wait to get out here!"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Thanks, D. I got you something." She pulled away and leaned down. "I asked one of the nurses to go out and get it for me. I couldn't get it myself. I knew you really wanted it, so here." She placed something large in his hand.

When he opened it, his eyes instantly softened. It was a can of spray paint. But not just any can of spray paint. It was THE can.

See, Reggie's favourite colour is Boysenberry. A colour that is IMPOSSIBLE to find in spray paint colours. But Delsin wanted to make him proud, so when he sketched out this new monument for him, it was supposed to include lots of the rare colour. And he sadly couldn't find it anywhere. But yet, here it is.

"God, Fetch. I honestly don't know what to say." He said.

"How about, thank you?"

"That's not good enough! This is amazing! Thank you." He said. "Now, it's my turn."

He reached in his pocket for the box. He got chills, and not from the smooth texture of the box.

"Fetch, this is for you." He opened the box to find a beautiful aquamarine pendant. Her birthstone. It was heart shaped and shining on a beautiful silver chain. Fetch was in awe.

"Delsin." She said teary eyed. "Thank you so much."

He stood up and moved her hair out of the way to place the chain safely around her neck. While doing so, he felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh trust me, that wasn't from the cold."

He smiled and kissed his pink haired beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to leave a review on what you thought and maybe leave a suggestion on what you might like to see! Thank you once again!<strong>

**-River **


	5. Blankets

**Sorry for the late update guys. I was having some issues with some hospital stuff. But better late then never. I do not own any of the characters.**

Delsin walked into her apartment late. He couldn't sleep at his alone. He missed her so much so he thought of coming over for the night.

It was around one A.M. that he walked into her room to see her snuggled up in the blankets. He smiled and began to strip down to his boxers. He then crawled into bed.

Fetch blinked sleepily and looked at him. She smiled and rolled over to him.

"Hi." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey." He said and wrapped his arms around her. He had her tight against his body. He could finally relax and sleep. "I couldn't sleep without you."

She giggled. "Well now I have my bear with me, so I guess I am going to have a better sleep as well."

He felt her shiver and realized the blanket were off her, so he reached down and pulled them up.

And the rest of the night went as expected: soundly sleeping with dreams of each other.


	6. All For You

**I do not own any characters.**

Delsin was definitely not the most romantic guy on the planet. But he knows that at the end of month, he is going to walk into see his girlfriend on the couch moaning in pain. It was like a planned routine.

"Delsin." She would say muffled against the couch. "Can you please get me some things! I'm dying."

And that's how he would end up in Walmart, with a basket full of "Lady Stuff" and chocolate. He crumpled up the list and stuck it in his pocket. When he got to the cash, he was greeted with questioning eyes of a male cashier.

He sighed. "They're for my girlfriend."

The cashier nodded and ringed up the items. "Your total is 16.99."

Delsin gave him a twenty and just walked away with the stuff, not even bothering to get the change.

When he made it back to the apartment, he saw his girlfriend in fetal position.

"Fetch, I have your stuff." He said with a sigh.

"Took you long enough." She said and grabbed the bag and walked in the bathroom.

"Thank you so much Delsin. You are such a kindhearted boyfriend. I love you so much. I am so grateful that you do this same thing for me every month." Delsin mimicked.

"You know the wall may not be made of paper, but I can still here you." Fetch said as she exited the bathroom. She walked up to her boyfriend and hugged him. "And just for your info, I am grateful and I am just so stressed out." She nuzzled his chest and sighed. "I love you."

Delsin smiled and picked her up in his arms. "I love you too, and I would go do this over and over again for the next one hundred years. All for you."

The rest of the night was filled with cuddling, gentle kisses and I love you's.


End file.
